Nothing is ever what it seems
by bubbles574
Summary: a new person joins the lab. she's bright, funny, sexy, and hiding something.my first ever fanfic so please be nice :-
1. Chapter 1

Ellie walked out of the interview to face her audience.

"I got him to confess" she announced, grinning ear to ear, she threw her arms in to the air, and jumped. Warrick, Greg and Grissom all looked at ellie surprised.

That criminal had been in that room for 5 hours straight and nobody had been able to crack him, not even Brass, Ellie took just 15 minutes and he was singing like a bird. The team had found evidence that he was a serial rapist and had to get a confession out of him.

She looked around at all the gawking faces.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"How did you do that" said Greg. Taking a step towards her. Immediately he felt the positive happy energy float from her to him. You couldn't help but feel happy around her.

"I just used my feminine charms" said Ellie flirtatiously, taking a step closer to Greg

"I can be very persuasive." She whispered in his ear.

Greg turned bright red and stiffened.

He smiled into Ellie's eyes

"Ahem" said Grissom breaking the awkward silence.

"Just what exactly did you do to him."

"I just talked." said Ellie widening her eyes

"Really, he's shaking in there you know, you didn't hit him did you?" Grissom raised his eyebrows/

"I might have threatened him," said Ellie keeping her voice light

"Must've been some threat"

"It was just a tiny little bit." She laughed.

Ellie turned around and walked to the conference room.

I think I deserve a big piece of cake she thought, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

She sat down on the couch, and just finished the cake just as Brass walked.

"Hey ellie, nice job on the confession."

He looked at her with admiration and then gave her a high five.

Ellie linked fingers with Brass and swung around. Brass began twirling her around the room. How did this woman get him to confess, he thought. She makes people melt, she couldn't have scared it out of him. She hasn't got a threatening bone in her body

Greg walked in and saw Ellie and Brass dancing and decided to join in.

"Ellieeee" screeched Greg.

He ran for her, just when he was close to her Brass stuck out his foot, making poor Greg fall right on top of Ellie onto the couch.

"Ahem"

Greg and Ellie looked around.

Grissom was standing in the door way. His face bright red.

"Should you really be doing that during work." Said Grissom calmly.

Ellie and Greg disentangled themselves from each other so fast Greg fell on the floor.

"He fell on me" wailed Ellie, pretending to pout "Its all his fault."

"Now now children" said Catherine entering the room.

Ellie looked around the room her face going bright red. Greg with a satisfied smug look on his face, Grissom and Catherine shocked, and Brass trying not to laugh.

"My shift has just ended so I think ill be going home." She said with a big smile on her face. And ran from the room.

In the lab she is always known as the bubbly person. The one everyone went to for their problems. The one who always had a big smile on the face.

Ellie's smile slipped off her face as she exited the lab, no need to act now.

Nobody could ever know of the painful memories that resurfaced as she was interrogating. Ellie started to walk faster, her eyes stinging. She had to get out.

She made it to the car and put on one of her favourite songs. ACDC always cheered her up, she thought.

As she pulled out of her parking space Greg was getting into his car. He could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Ellie just wanted to go straight home. Her body felt hot, and her hands were shaking. Its from dealing with that rapist, thought ellie.

She wanted to do more than threaten him. She always had a foul temper on her. Just simmering below the surface. Enough for people to know that beneath all the smiles and laughter was somebody you did not want to get on the wrong side of. She let the criminal see that side of her, during the interrogation. The side of her that was pure instinct and savagery and wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

No, she thought mentally shaking herself. Do not think like that.

I cant go home she thought. She was too wired. Even after an 8 hour shift.

Ellie turned the car around and made for the gym, she'd work out some of the anger.

She parked her car in the staff parking of the gym, and got out her working out gear from the boot.

She put the bag over her shoulder, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the headache she knew was coming.

"Hey boss" called out Bob from the reception desk. "How ya doin"

"I'm good. Listen is anyone using the room 1."

"Nope no ones in there,"

"Thanks"

She made her way down the corridor and came to a door.

The room inside was huge, and set up just the way she liked it. One wall was covered in a soft material while the one opposite held a several targets all at different heights. This was her own private room.

After getting changed, she put in some music.

Just as the first notes of Fur Elise began to play, she lifted up her Sais.

Martial arts was always a good way to clear her head. And using weapons required her full concentration. Leaving no room to think about anything else.

After a few minutes her head began to clear. And she really fell in to the music, doing extremely complex moves that even masters of the arts found difficult.

She was so absorbed she didn't hear the door open.

It was only when the person was right in front of her did she notice him.

"Hey Ellie," said Dean.

She jumped and raised her Sais

"Whoa" Dean raised his hands, "rough day at work huh."

"You have no idea," Ellie turned and threw her Sais at the target, knowing without even looking she got a bulls eye.

"Hey" said Dean walking towards her, "was it a really that bad."

"I got a rapist to confess" murmured Ellie, walking towards the target.

She heard Deans sharp intake of breath.

"U wanna talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about." Ellie turned her back to Dean and jumped to pull out the Sais from the target.

Suddenly Dean was behind her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

He wasn't surprised by the tears he saw in her eyes.

"Listen" said dean softly. "You put that guy away, he wont be hurting any one anymore… thanks to you."

"But what about the girls he raped"

"You've given them justice"

The tears began to spill over. Even 7 years after her ordeal she still couldn't think about that night without tearing up.

"I want you to stay over at my place tonight." Announced Dean, "I don't want you by yourself."

"Ill be fine," said Ellie taking a step back from Dean and smiling. "I'm a big girl."

"You'll always be my little sister." Whispered Dean as he hugged her. Nobody ever got to see this side of her brother. Even if they weren't related by blood Dean would always be her big brother.

"Hey" said Dean no chick flick moments, "why don't we go out and get some ice cream?"

"Oooh ice cream" squealed Ellie perking up immediately. Let me just shower and ill be right with you.

"Please do" teased Dean throwing a towel at her. "We may co-own this gym but that doesn't mean you can stink out the place."

Laughing Dean ran off in to the car park before Ellie could chase him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie walked out of the interview to face her audience.

"I got him to confess" she announced, grinning ear to ear, she threw her arms in to the air, and jumped. Warrick, Greg and Grissom all looked at ellie surprised.

That criminal had been in that room for 5 hours straight and nobody had been able to crack him, not even Brass, Ellie took just 15 minutes and he was singing like a bird. The team had found evidence that he was a serial rapist and had to get a confession out of him.

She looked around at all the gawking faces.

"What?" She asked surprised.

"How did you do that" said Greg. Taking a step towards her. Immediately he felt the positive happy energy float from her to him. You couldn't help but feel happy around her.

"I just used my feminine charms" said Ellie flirtatiously, taking a step closer to Greg

"I can be very persuasive." She whispered in his ear.

Greg turned bright red and stiffened.

He smiled into Ellie's eyes

"Ahem" said Grissom breaking the awkward silence.

"Just what exactly did you do to him."

"I just talked." said Ellie widening her eyes

"Really, he's shaking in there you know, you didn't hit him did you?" Grissom raised his eyebrows/

"I might have threatened him," said Ellie keeping her voice light

"Must've been some threat"

"It was just a tiny little bit." She laughed.

Ellie turned around and walked to the conference room.

I think I deserve a big piece of cake she thought, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

She sat down on the couch, and just finished the cake just as Brass walked.

"Hey ellie, nice job on the confession."

He looked at her with admiration and then gave her a high five.

Ellie linked fingers with Brass and swung around. Brass began twirling her around the room. How did this woman get him to confess, he thought. She makes people melt, she couldn't have scared it out of him. She hasn't got a threatening bone in her body

Greg walked in and saw Ellie and Brass dancing and decided to join in.

"Ellieeee" screeched Greg.

He ran for her, just when he was close to her Brass stuck out his foot, making poor Greg fall right on top of Ellie onto the couch.

"Ahem"

Greg and Ellie looked around.

Grissom was standing in the door way. His face bright red.

"Should you really be doing that during work." Said Grissom calmly.

Ellie and Greg disentangled themselves from each other so fast Greg fell on the floor.

"He fell on me" wailed Ellie, pretending to pout "Its all his fault."

"Now now children" said Catherine entering the room.

Ellie looked around the room her face going bright red. Greg with a satisfied smug look on his face, Grissom and Catherine shocked, and Brass trying not to laugh.

"My shift has just ended so I think ill be going home." She said with a big smile on her face. And ran from the room.

In the lab she is always known as the bubbly person. The one everyone went to for their problems. The one who always had a big smile on the face.

Ellie's smile slipped off her face as she exited the lab, no need to act now.

Nobody could ever know of the painful memories that resurfaced as she was interrogating. Ellie started to walk faster, her eyes stinging. She had to get out.

She made it to the car and put on one of her favourite songs. ACDC always cheered her up, she thought.

As she pulled out of her parking space Greg was getting into his car. He could've sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

Ellie just wanted to go straight home. Her body felt hot, and her hands were shaking. Its from dealing with that rapist, thought ellie.

She wanted to do more than threaten him. She always had a foul temper on her. Just simmering below the surface. Enough for people to know that beneath all the smiles and laughter was somebody you did not want to get on the wrong side of. She let the criminal see that side of her, during the interrogation. The side of her that was pure instinct and savagery and wanted nothing more than to rip his throat out.

No, she thought mentally shaking herself. Do not think like that.

I cant go home she thought. She was too wired. Even after an 8 hour shift.

Ellie turned the car around and made for the gym, she'd work out some of the anger.

She parked her car in the staff parking of the gym, and got out her working out gear from the boot.

She put the bag over her shoulder, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the headache she knew was coming.

"Hey boss" called out Bob from the reception desk. "How ya doin"

"I'm good. Listen is anyone using the room 1."

"Nope no ones in there,"

"Thanks"

She made her way down the corridor and came to a door.

The room inside was huge, and set up just the way she liked it. One wall was covered in a soft material while the one opposite held a several targets all at different heights. This was her own private room.

After getting changed, she put in some music.

Just as the first notes of Fur Elise began to play, she lifted up her Sais.

Martial arts was always a good way to clear her head. And using weapons required her full concentration. Leaving no room to think about anything else.

After a few minutes her head began to clear. And she really fell in to the music, doing extremely complex moves that even masters of the arts found difficult.

She was so absorbed she didn't hear the door open.

It was only when the person was right in front of her did she notice him.

"Hey Ellie," said Dean.

She jumped and raised her Sais

"Whoa" Dean raised his hands, "rough day at work huh."

"You have no idea," Ellie turned and threw her Sais at the target, knowing without even looking she got a bulls eye.

"Hey" said Dean walking towards her, "was it a really that bad."

"I got a rapist to confess" murmured Ellie, walking towards the target.

She heard Deans sharp intake of breath.

"U wanna talk about it."

"Nothing to talk about." Ellie turned her back to Dean and jumped to pull out the Sais from the target.

Suddenly Dean was behind her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

He wasn't surprised by the tears he saw in her eyes.

"Listen" said dean softly. "You put that guy away, he wont be hurting any one anymore… thanks to you."

"But what about the girls he raped"

"You've given them justice"

The tears began to spill over. Even 7 years after her ordeal she still couldn't think about that night without tearing up.

"I want you to stay over at my place tonight." Announced Dean, "I don't want you by yourself."

"Ill be fine," said Ellie taking a step back from Dean and smiling. "I'm a big girl."

"You'll always be my little sister." Whispered Dean as he hugged her. Nobody ever got to see this side of her brother. Even if they weren't related by blood Dean would always be her big brother.

"Hey" said Dean no chick flick moments, "why don't we go out and get some ice cream?"

"Oooh ice cream" squealed Ellie perking up immediately. Let me just shower and ill be right with you.

"Please do" teased Dean throwing a towel at her. "We may co-own this gym but that doesn't mean you can stink out the place."

Laughing Dean ran off in to the car park before Ellie could chase him.


End file.
